Demonic Empowerment
The ability to gain power from demonic forces, spirits, and/or concepts. Variation of Affinity. Opposite to Divine Empowerment. Also Called *Demonic Affinity/Channeling/Curse Capabilities Users are able to acquire power from demonic forces. Often times, they're cursed with the evil from unholy items, spirits, or concepts. Sometimes their bodies are warped and twisted into a hellish parody of their previous state, becoming demons. Some are able to switch in and out of their new forms at will. Those who are too weak to control the power will lose their sanity as well as their souls. Applications * Demonic Force Manipulation: Control incredible demonic forces. ** Demonic Conduit: Acquire demonic powers by channeling the essence of malevolent entities. * Demonic Magic: Control demonic forms of magic. * Demonic Weaponry: Wield powerful demonic weapons. Limitations * Likely requires a ritual to be infused with demonic power. ** The the ritual be a failure, the results could be disastrous, and the damage could be irreversible. * Needs a strong will to control the evil energy, and even momentary weakness is exploited. * May require an item from/through which the power is drawn. * The demonic force could take over the host. * May be overwhelmed by Divine Empowerment. Known Users Known Items *Tessaiga (Inuyasha) *Blade of the Archfiend (Ninja Gaiden) Gallery Freddy4.jpg|Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) derives all of his dream-powers from a deal he made with a trio of Dream Demons before his demise. File:Hollow_Ichigo.jpg|When his body is taken over by the Hollow mask, Ichigo (Bleach) is now under the control of Hollow Ichigo and his power is drastically increased. Buffy Summers memory.png|Buffy Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer), as well as the entirety of the Slayer line, derives her power from the essence of a shadow demon. Rebellion.jpg|The Rebellion (Devil May Cry series) was able to awaken its full potential after coming into contact with the blood of its wielder, Dante... Devil Trigger Dante.png|...as well as awaken Dante's dormant potential and allow him to access his Devil Trigger. Yamato.jpg|Similarly, The Yamato (Devil May Cry series), once the weapon of Vergil, when restored by Nero's Devil Bringer... Super Nero DMC4.jpg|...awakens Nero's own demonic power, including a Devil Trigger of his own. Sparada Force Edge.jpg|Sparda/Force Edge (Devil May Cry series) is a demon forged sword infused with the power of the Dark Knight,Sparda. It is recognized as a weapon of god-like power. In its sleeping form it is know as Force Edge, but when infused with the power of the Perfect Amulet, is become the sword, Sparda. Savior.jpg|The Savior (Devil May Cry 4) is a statue of Sparda's image, filled with demonic energy, allowing it to gain incredible power and create a warped reality within its own body. Angelo Credo.jpg|Credo (Devil May Cry 4) in his demonic form after the Ascension Ceremony. He is to use his left arm to prevent taking any damage, create energy waves with his sword, fly, and summon energy spears. Angelo Agnus.jpg|Agnus (Devil May Cry 4) in his demon form after the Ascension Ceremony. He is able to summon the demons he created and used them as destructive weapons. Pitch_in_the_books.png|Pitch Black (Guardians of Childhood), after being corrupted by Dream Pirates and Fearlings, became the Nightmare King and the Bogeyman Tessaiga.png|The Tessaiga (InuYasha) can absorb demonic abilities to vastly increase its already destructive powers. Spider-X.gif|Spider-X (Marvel Comics) was mutated into a demonic spider by the dark magic of the Darkhold. Kiddevil.jpg|Edward Bloomberg (Marvel Comics) received his demon powers and form through the power of Neron. Darkdevil.jpg|Darkdevil (Marvel Comics) obtained several demon powers after being merged with the demon Zarathos. Scorpion.(Mortal.Kombat).jpg|Being reborn a specter of the Netherrealm, Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) acquired various abilities and weapons that allow him to take on any combatant. In addition to his power, he cannot be killed and his strength increases the longer he is in the Netherrealm. NG2 Genshin.jpg|Blade of the Archfiend (Ninja Gaiden) which is forged from a meteorite is further empowered by Vazdah's demonic magic. Ultra-Robot.png|The Ultra-Robots (Samurai Jack) were the deadliest assassins created to kill Jack. They were given the energy of the immortal demon, Aku, in order to so. Nightmare Soul Calibur V.jpg|Nightmare (Soul series) wields the terrible demonic sword, Soul Edge.With each person that is slain by the blade, or every one of it's shards retrieved, the blade's power, as well as Nightmare's, increases. Evil Ryu (2).jpg|Evil Ryu (Street Fighter series) is what happens when he lets the Satsui no Hadou comsume him. Sam Winchester.jpg|Sam Winchester (Supernatural) possesses several demonic powers after drinking the blood of the demon Azazel. Devil Kazuya.jpg|Kazuya Mishima (Tekken series) possesses the Devil Gene, a genetic abnormality of the Mishima bloodline. With the power of the gene, he is able to acquire the physique and abilities of a devil-like being, and gain incredible strength. Devil Jin.jpg|Jin Kazama (Tekken series) inherited the the Devil Gene from his father, Kazuya Mishima. However, we was able to gain complete control of the gene's influence and fully master its powers. jackie-estacado-guns-crossed.jpg|Jackie (Witchblade) gains his powers from being possessed by and ancient demon known only as the Darkness granting him his powers. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Affinity Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Empowerments Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Evil power